An Experiment House Christmas
by lemonsmania
Summary: Jill learns she will have to spend Christmas at the Experiment House. Eustace finds her upset, and has a surprise to cheer her up. Tiniest hint of JillxEustace at the end.


**Hello! I started this a few days ago and haven't had time to edit it, but I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas, or if you celebrate something else, Happy Holidays! Please review if you can, and let me know if Alberta seems a bit out of character.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Chronicles of Narnia. I only invented Jim Gardner and Agatha Elton for this fanfic, but if you like you're welcome to use them.<br>**

* * *

><p>Eustace kicked the wall, exasperated. Where, oh <em>where<em> was his suitcase? He had been searching for almost an hour, but it was still nowhere to be found. His dorm room wasn't very big, so he couldn't figure out where it could be. Christmas was in two days, and he, along with all the other schoolchildren, was preparing to go home for winter holiday. It was very hectic around the Experiment House, with everyone rushing around the hallways trying to finish last-minute packing. While Eustace looked forward to having the time off from classes, he wasn't as thrilled to be going home. As much as he loved Alberta and Harold, they could annoy him to bits. Eustace needed to study for upcoming exams, and he was hoping to look at some Narnian maps Edmund made for him. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to get a moment alone in his house. Alberta would want to hear every single thing that went on at the Experiment House, and his parents were sure to be asking him question after question, as they did every holiday. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the hallway phone.

"Scrubb!" shouted a voice. "It's for you!" Eustace came out of his room and walked down the hall to the phone. One of his friends, Joseph Spivvins was holding the phone. "It's your mother," he whispered.

"Thanks Spivvins," said Eustace taking the phone. "Hello Mu-I mean Alberta."

"Hello, Eustace Clarence! How are you?" asked Alberta, speaking rapidly.

"I'm fi-" Eustace started.

"Very good, very good dear. I have big news for you! Your father has been chosen to represent his company at a big retreat!"

"That's great is he-"

"Yes it _is_ simply marvelous isn't it? Unfortunately, I have some bad news as well. The retreat is the day after Christmas, so we'll have to catching the train for Liverpool tomorrow."

"So I-"

"We _would_ bring you dear, but your father's only allowed one guest. So you'll have to spend Christmas at school this year."

"But when-"

"We'll be sure and visit you after dear, you'll still get to see us, and don't you worry! You'll have plenty of time to tell us about what's going on…" Eustace rolled his eyes. "But anyway Eustace, I have to be going, I must pack for the trip. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Alber-" Eustace replied, but the line was already dead. It hurt a bit that he wouldn't get to see his family, but then he thought of the positives. Now he would have plenty of time to study and think about Narnia. Eustace smiled as he walked into his room. At least now he didn't have to find that blasted suitcase. Eustace looked at the small table beside his bed and saw a small envelope resting on it. "I've forgotten to give Pole her Christmas card!" he gasped. His roommate Jim Gardner chuckled.

"Better hurry then. Everyone's set to be picked up this afternoon at three." Gardner was currently lying on his bed, reading a novel. Gardner was the type that was always prepared, and he had packed his suitcase a week ago. He was clearly enjoying everyone's frantic rushing to be ready in time. Eustace grabbed the card and hurried out of the room to the girls' dormitories. He knocked on the door, 11B. One of Jill's roommates, Agatha Elton opened the door.

"Is Pole here?" asked Eustace. Her brow furrowed.

"I figured she was with you. Blakiston, have you seen Pole?" Eustace glanced over Agatha's shoulder to see Eleanor wrestling with an overflowing suitcase.

"No," said Eleanor. "Maybe she's with Scrubb?" She looked up from the suitcase she was now sitting on top of, noticing him in the doorway. "Oh."

"Sorry Scrubb," shrugged Agatha.

"Elton, when was the last time you _saw_ Pole?"

"Erm…probably this morning. After breakfast she was reading some letter and then she left the room in a hurry."

"Thanks. Well, Merry Christmas, Elton, Blakiston."

"You too, Scrubb!" chorused the girls. Elton started to close the door, but not before Eustace caught sight of Blakiston ramming her suitcase against the wall. He laughed, and went off to find Pole.

_Where could she be?_ wondered Eustace. _Now what was it Elton said? Something about a letter…and leaving in a hurry! She must have gotten upset. _Eustace knew where she'd be now.

Sure enough, Eustace found Jill sobbing behind the gym. She was hugging her knees to her chest and crying into them. Silently, Eustace sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She didn't have to look up. She knew it was him. Jill didn't cry very much anymore, but when she did and didn't want her roommates to see she always hid behind the gym. Eustace was the only one who knew she went there. A few minutes later, Jill's breathing grew more even and she looked up at Eustace. Her eyes were rimmed red and her face was splotchy.

"How'd you know I was back here?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I went to your room, and Elton said that you'd gotten upset over something this morning."

"Oh."

"Are you all right? Sorry, that's a daft question. If you were, you wouldn't be blubbing. What's wrong?" Jill sniffed.

"Here." Jill unclenched her fist and Eustace saw that she had been clutching a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to him. The ink was a bit smudged, but he could just make out what it said.

_Jill,  
>Unfortunately, you won't be able to come home for winter holiday this year. Your father and I have decided to go visit your brother in Edinburgh. Do you remember that Scottish girl I spoke to you about, Lorna? Well, he has become smitten with her, and they are engaged to marry. Hope you don't mind spending Christmas at school.<br>Sincerely,  
>Your mother<em>

Eustace looked up, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Pole, I'm sure-"

"Do you know," choked Jill, "that she never even apologized? Not once, did she say sorry in the whole letter. As if it weren't a big deal that she loves John more than me. If she even loves me at all."

"Oh Pole, of course your mother loves you."

"Really? Then show me where it says so. Find one instance."

"Well, what about in the signature line?" But Jill robotically shook her head, her eyes now glassy, concealing the pain beneath them. Sure enough, when Eustace looked, it did not say love, but sincerely.

"Oh, Pole, I'm so sorry. I'm sure she loves you though, she's your mother." Jill's tiny hands clenched into fists again, and her nails were sure to be puncturing her fragile skin. Eustace reached over and pulled her fingers open. Despite being tomboyish and tough, Jill had the babyish, littlest hands that Eustace had ever seen, especially on a fifteen year old girl. Jill looked into his eyes.

"That's not what I'm most upset about though. I'm mostly sad that I'll have to spend Christmas all alone," at this Jill's voice cracked, "by myself in my room while everyone else is enjoying themselves."

"But you won't be alone," said Eustace. Jill sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother called me this morning. My father's been chosen for some big thing at work and they're going to Liverpool tomorrow. So I'll be staying here too."

"You mean I won't be alone! Oh, hurrah! Thank you Scrubb!" He smiled.

"You ought to thank my parents. They're the ones who-"

"Oh, bosh! What matters is that I get to spend Christmas with you."

"Speaking of Christmas, I suppose I ought to wait now, but this is for you." He handed the small white envelope to her. Jill carefully tore it open and pulled out the card, when something shiny fell to the floor. Jill picked it up, and held it close to her face. It was a gold chain, with a small golden lion charm on it. Jill's eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" asked Eustace worriedly. "Don't you like it?" Jill threw her arms around Eustace's neck.

"Oh Eustace, it's perfect!" she exclaimed. Eustace smiled and hugged her back, noticing how cold she was.

"Jill-I mean Pole- I mean er…you're freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"Only a few hours…"

"A few hours! It's cold enough to snow! You've got to get inside." So they went inside, and while the other children were picked up by their parents or caught trains for home, Jill and Eustace enjoyed hot cocoa while watching the snow out the window that had just begun to fall.

"Say Scrubb…" said Jill, turning away from the window to face Eustace.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me put my new necklace on?"

"Of course." Jill turned around and Eustace lifted up her dark curls to clasp the golden chain around her neck. She turned back around and grinned at him, her cheeks flushed from the warm cocoa.

"Thanks Scrubb. It really is the most beautiful necklace."

"Uh…no bother. I'm glad you like it." Jill turned back towards the window to watch the snowflakes "dance" as she called it. _She looks beautiful,_ thought Eustace, and blushed. He realized he had been staring, and looked down to find cocoa dripped all down his blazer. Jill turned, looked at his expression, and laughed.

"Here." She began to dab the stain with a napkin. "Where is your head Scrubb?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled. She glanced outside again.

"Would you like to build a snowman tomorrow?" she asked. "It would be so much fun!"

"Alright," replied Eustace, staring at Jill once again. Perhaps he wouldn't be studying for exams after all.


End file.
